Użytkownik:Pan Maciu/Jungle Joyride
|Mini-boss = *Interceptor (PS3/Xbox 360, dzień) *Big Mother (noc) *Titan (noc) *Red Titan (PS2/Wii, noc)|Boss = Egg Lancer|Poprzedni = *Skyscraper Scamper (PS3/Xbox 360) *Arid Sands}} – ósmy poziom w grze Sonic Unleashed w wersji na PS3/Xbox 360, albo szósty w wersji na PS2/Wii. Położony jest w Adabat. Rozgrywa się na tropikalnym wybrzeżu, w dżungli, a także pośród starożytnych ruin. Opis (PS3/Xbox 360) Dzień Akt 1 Akt 1 rozpoczyna się w mieście, zbudowanym na wodzie. Gracz biegnie po drewnianych pomostach przez główną ulicę. Sonic musi wykonywać Quick Step, aby omijać przeszkody i przepaście. Następnie Sonic wbiega do dżungli, gdzie zjeżdża po szynach przez wąwóz. Gracz wraca później na drogę i pojawiają się trzy Aero-Chasery. Sonic krótko wbiegnie do sekcji, gdzie aby biec po wodzie będzie musiał wykonywać Boost. Trasę wyznaczają boje. Gracz musi uważać na walące się fragmenty ruin. Po powrocie do dżungli Sonic będzie musiał uciekać przed Interceptorem. Następnie zacznie biec po wodzie wzdłuż wybrzeża, tym razem po dłuższej trasie. Sonic wbiega następni do dżungli pełnej platform, przepaści i pułapek. Sonic musi wspiąć się w górę wodospadu i dostać do starożytnych ruin. W samych ruinach znajdują się ruchome ściany, mogące przygnieść postać. Podobnie działają ruchome sufity z kolcami i podłoża. Sonic biegnie nad wodospadem i po ruinach w sekcjach 2D i 3D. Poziom kończy się przed wejściem do starożytnej świątyni. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywa się całkowicie w sekcji 2D. Sonic biegnie przez ruiny i dżunglę, zjeżdżając po szynach albo skacząc między ścianami. Gracz musi wykonać łącznie trzy okrążenia wokół wyznaczonej trasy. Z każdym okrążeniem układ trasy zmienia się na trudniejszy. Akt 3 W akcie 3 gracz cały czas biegnie po pomostach. Musi zmieniać swoją trasę, wykonując Quick Step, aby nie wpaść do wody. Na drodze pojawiają się również przeciwnicy i przeszkody. Poziom kończy się na kamiennej platformie pośrodku morza. Noc Akt 1 Nocny akt duży nacisk kładzie na sekcje platformowe. Gracz przemieszcza się między kolejny wyspami, wykorzystując w tym celu mosty, krawędzie, platformy i różne uchwyty. Czasami trzeba będzie aktywować przyciski, aby pojawiły się nowe przejścia. W połowie poziomu, na jednej z wysp, gracz będzie musiał pokonać Big Mother. Blisko końca gracz musi znaleźć dźwignię i otworzyć drzwi do jaskini z wodospadem. Wewnątrz trzeba pokonać Titana. Następnie Sonic musi się wspiąć po skalnych półkach i znaleźć przycisk, który zablokuje wodospad. Sonic będzie mógł wtedy wejść do jamy, gdzie ukryty jest pierścień mety. Akt 2 Akt 2 rozgrywa się pośród podtopionych ruin. Duży nacisk jest tutaj położony na sekcje platformowe. Gracz musi uważać, aby nie wpaść do głębokiej wody. Sekcje platformowe przerywane są przez areny na klifach, gdzie gracz będzie musiał pokonać kolejne fale przeciwników aby odblokować dalszą drogę. Poziom zawiera także łamigłówkę, która wymaga włączenia przycisków w odpowiedniej konfiguracji. Pod koniec poziomu gracz będzie mógł wejść do świątyni, gdzie akt się kończy. Empire City and Adabat Adventure Pack DLC Dzień Akt 1-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 1, zawierająca więcej przeciwników i przeszkód, a także trudniejszą trasę. Akt 4 W akcie 4 Sonic biegnie przez wodę, wykonując Boost. Na drodze znajduje się mnóstwo starożytnych budowli, które rozpadają się. W połowie aktu Sonic musi skakać po wystających z wody ruinach i klifach, aby dobiec do mety. Akt 5 W akcie 5 Sonic przez cały czas biegnie przez wodę, mijając wąwozy i starożytne ruiny. Na jego trasie będą się również pojawiać Aero-Chasery, które można zniszczyć jeśli wrzuci się w nie Egg Fightera, staranowanego przez Boost. Noc Akt 1-2 Jest to utrudniona wersja aktu 1, zawierająca więcej przeciwników i przeszkód, a także trudniejszą trasę. Na samym początku gracz musi pokonać Titana. Sonic musi się wspinać po słupach i przemieszczać po drewnianych pomostach. Poziom kładzie nacisk na platformowe sekcje. Należy zachować szczególną ostrożność, aby nie wpaść do głębokiej wody. Na końcu poziomu gracz musi znaleźć się na samotnej wyspie. Tam czeka na niego duża grupa przeciwników, na czele z Titanem. Po pokonaniu przeciwników gracz będzie mógł przejść na sąsiednią wyspę, gdzie jego zadaniem będzie pokonać kolejnych dwóch Titanów, aby ukończyć poziom. Akt 3 Akt 3 rozgrywa się wewnątrz podziemnej świątyni, zalanej przez wodę. Gracz musi przeskoczyć po platformach na drugi brzeg. Należy uważać, aby nie utonąć, ponieważ platformy podtapiają się pod ciężarem Sonica. Na poziomie gracz musi aktywować dźwignie, aby odblokowywać dalszą trasę. Sonic porusza się głównie po krawędziach i uchwytach wystających z kamiennych ścian. Pod koniec gracz musi otworzyć drzwi do wielkiego placu. Tam będzie musiał pokonać grupę przeciwników, aby ukończyć poziom. Opis (PS2/Wii) Dzień Head for the Goal! Dzienny poziom rozgrywa się najpierw w wiosce, po czym bardzo szybko przechodzi na wybrzeże i trawiaste obszary, pełne małych wysp pośrodku wody, a także ostrych zakrętów na klifach. Gracz musi uważać, aby nie utonąć w wodzie. Może po niej jednak biec, wykonując Boost. Sonic wbiega następnie do dżungli, gdzie skacze po lianach i zjeżdża po szynach. Po wyjściu z dżungli Sonic będzie biec przez pojedynczą ulice w małej wiosce. Zaatakuje go wtedy Aero-Chaser. Sonic musi wbiec na spring na końcu trasy, dzięki czemu dostanie się do większej wioski. Oferuje ona wiele alternatywnych tras. Niektóre pomosty w tej wiosce zapadają się, więc należy zachować ostrożność. Gather Rings at Top Speed! Misja ta rozgrywa się na początku pierwszej sekcji. Gracz musi zebrać 150 pierścieni w ciągu 1 minuty i 20 sekund. Time Attack! Race for the goal! Misja ta rozgrywa się od początku poprzedniego aktu, do końca dżungli. Gracz musi dostać się do mety w ciągu 50 sekund. Gather Rings at Top Speed! Misja rozgrywa się od połowy pierwszego aktu. Gracz musi zebrać 150 pierścieni w ciągu 2 minut. Inne misje * Time Attack! Race for the goal! '''- dostań się do mety w ciągu 1 minuty i 15 sekund. * '''Don't Break Anything Along the Way! - dostań się do mety w ciągu 1 minuty i 40 sekund, nie niszcząc po drodze żadnych słoików. * 'Reach the goal unscathed! '- dostań się do mety w ciągu 1 minuty i 50 sekund, bez otrzymywania uderzeń. * 'Gather Rings at top speed! '- zbierz 150 pierścieni w ciągu 2 minut. Noc Act I: Starry Night Nocny akt zaczyna się w wiosce. Gracz musi pokonywać przeciwników i aktywować przyciski aby przejść dalej. Podczas wychodzenia z wioski Sonic będzie się wspinać po podtopionych ruinach. Gracz musi skorzystać z krawędzi, drążków i Dark Batów aby przeskoczyć nad drewnianą platformę. Tam będzie musiał pokonać grupę przeciwników. Kiedy tak się stanie odblokowana zostanie droga przez pomost do mety. Act II: Restless Coastside Akt 2 rozgrywa się na końcu drewnianego mostu. Sonic musi pokonać sekcję z głęboką wodą. Gracz może skakać po wyspach i wybrzeżach. Na wodzie tworzą się wiry, które obracają dookoła siebie drewnianymi platformami. Podczas wychodzenia z tej sekcji gracz musi złapać się słupów, a potem Dark Batów, aby wydostać się na most. Ten zaprowadzi gracza na wybrzeże. Sonic musi zniszczyć głazy i przejść do doliny, gdzie jego zadaniem będzie pokonanie Big Mother. Po pokonaniu tego przeciwnika gracz przejdzie do ostatniej sekcji. Czekają tam na niego ostatni przeciwnicy, pilnujący mety. Act III: Deep Jungle Akt 3 rozgrywa się w dżungli, pełnej pułapek i przeciwników. Gracz zaczyna w dolinie i musi wspinać się po krawędziach i konarach. Po pokonaniu pierwszej grupy przeciwników Sonic musi wspiąć się na szczyt drzewa. Tam czeka długa sekcja platformowa. Gracz musi skakać po drążkach wystających z drzew, a także poruszać się po wąskich gałęziach. Na końcu aktu znajdują się platformy, które zapadają się pod ciężarem gracza (wracają jednak po pewnym czasie). Sonic musi szybko po nich przebiec, aby nie spaść do przepaści. Następnie przez ruchomą platformę i Dark Baty musi dostać się do wejścia do starożytnych ruin. Po pokonaniu grupy przeciwników akt będzie można zakończyć. Act IV: Heavenly Ruins Akt 4 rozgrywa się w ruinach, wybudowanych wysoko ponad powierzchnią całej wyspy, w otoczeniu wodospadów. Sonic musi skakać po platformach, przechodzić przez świątynne bramy, a także korzystać z wind, uruchamianych za pomocą dźwigni. Pojawiają się też sekcje, w których gracz będzie poruszać się wzdłuż krawędzi. Należy tutaj uważać, aby nie zostać zrzuconym przez wysuwające się ze ścian kolce. Poziom zawiera dużo przepaści, platform i spadających platform. Można tu też spotkać bardzo potężnego przeciwnika: Red Titana. Na końcu poziomu gracz musi pokonać grupę przeciwników, pilnujących wejścia do świątyni. Nie jest to jednak takie proste, bowiem walka toczy się na spadających platformach. Inne misje * 'Battle Royale! Take on all comers!﻿﻿ '- pokonaj 40 przeciwników w ciągu 7 minut. * 'Reach the goal ring without getting hit!? '- dostań się do mety w ciągu 2 minut i 15 sekund mając do dyspozycji tylko niewielką ilość zdrowia. Boss Muzyka }} Ciekawostki